


Animals

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 月圆之夜的人兽play。扔个开头，不知道啥时候能写完。





	Animals

情热降临只是一个瞬间的事。莱万挣扎着伸出手去摸床头的抑制剂。该死。那东西放得太靠边了，小小的玻璃瓶滚到地毯上。他伸长了手臂，半个身子都探出床，然后毫不意外地，他摔了下去。有什么东西正在淹没莱万的理智。太热了，他瘫倒在地上，绝望地撕扯着身上所剩无几的衣物。  
远处传来的一声嘶吼让他最深处的某根神经震动了一下。完了。他脑子里刚转完这个念头，卧室的门便被直接推开。他艰难地抬起头看去，黑皮肤的男人一脸震惊地站在他面前。莱万僵在原地——他看见热罗姆·博阿滕头顶黑发里钻出来的两只尖耳朵，还有他拖在地面上长长的，一甩一甩的尾巴。  
操，月圆之夜发情，抑制剂还不知道掉到哪里去了，现在就算找到也来不及了。还有比这个更衰的吗。莱万呜咽了一声。“你……你出去。”他咬着牙低声说，努力使自己听起来至少还有一点威慑力。博阿滕低下头看着他，眼神里的情绪莱万看不太懂。空气里弥漫起博阿滕的味道，威士忌混杂野兽身上那种独特的味道。他褐色的眼睛开始变化，左眼的瞳孔化成椭圆形，被包围在天蓝色的发亮的虹膜中。博阿滕俯下身去，他有力的双臂架起莱万，莱万颤栗着感受到他的手指开始变短，还有厚实的手掌和尖利的指甲。他挣扎起来。然而对于博阿滕来说，他的挣扎不过是无助地扭动蹬踏罢了。“嘘……到床上去……在地上你会冻坏的。”博阿滕在莱万耳边低声说。他试图保持理智，试图无视自己身体里那头野兽的叫嚣，试图无视满屋的只有他能闻到的猫薄荷的味道——那东西正在无意识地挑动他紧绷的神经。作为男友他有资格帮助莱万解决问题，不过不是今晚。你会伤到他的。他一遍遍告诫自己。  
莱万躺在床上大口呼吸着。博阿滕浓烈的信息素味道刺激得他几乎流出生理泪水来。放弃吧，放弃吧。他自暴自弃地想。身体背叛了他的理智，他伸出腿蹭到了博阿滕身后那根一甩一甩的尾巴。  
见鬼。一股电流从博阿滕的尾骨沿着脊柱一直流到大脑，又通过一条条神经束穿透他四肢百骸。于是下一秒他感觉自己的身体不受控制地变化起来。  
月光透过窗户照进房间。莱万颤抖着，他看着那只皮毛乌黑发亮、四肢健壮有力的黑豹跳上自己的床。黑豹有一只博阿滕的眼睛。他从没有尝试过和兽化状态的博阿滕做爱。现在说不已经太晚了。他索性闭上眼。  
——何况，他也真的忍不住了。  
一条粗糙的舌头落在他脸上。湿漉漉的，倒刺刮蹭着他的皮肤，不疼，但那种奇异的触感是他没有体验过的。火热的气息喷在他脸上，让他错觉下一秒他就会成为博阿滕的夜宵。那条舌头接着一路向下，舔舐他被情热催得尖尖挺立的乳首，在他发出呻吟时又毫不留情地离开，不顾他的呜咽挽留，顺着他的肌肉线条，最后落在他内裤的边缘。白色的内裤早已被不明液体浸湿，此刻紧绷在他的身体上，禁锢着他的欲望。


End file.
